thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dashing Duncan
Dashing Duncan is the sixteenth episode of the first season. Plot The engines on the Island of Sodor were excited. A new park was being built, everyone was working hard to get the job finished on time. Duncan wasn't happy at all, he was taking stone to the Blue Mountain Quarry, he was feeling impatient "Get a move on slow coach!" he puffed crossly to Rusty. "You're so slow I'll finish first." Duncan boasted to Skarloey, Skarloey was cross. A little later, he met Rusty at the new park station "Duncan thinks he's fast." Skarloey steamed "But he's just a bossy boiler, why's he grumpy anyway?" asked Skarloey "He's grumpy because he has to take stone to the quarry and he really wanted to help out at the park." explained Rusty "Oh, I see." said Skarloey, "Let's just hope he doesn't get into any trouble." said Rusty. Soon, Duncan arrived at the quarry and banged the trucks hard "Come on, you lot." he said grumpily "I can't stand around here all day, I've got other jobs to do." he said, "Duncan, could you please stop grumbling?" asked Luke "I'll try Luke." said Duncan "But I have too many jobs to do!" he snapped, he then backed away, but he moved roughly and derailed "Bother!" he snapped, "See what I mean when you're being to rough?" said Luke, "Huh!" growled Duncan. But Rusty soon put him back onto the rails, and Duncan steamed away. Then Duncan had to take coal to Bertram's mine "Coal, stupid coal." he huffed "Why do they always choose me to do the most boringest work, I want to pull passengers or help out at that elephant park." and he steamed off, still grumbling, Duncan puffed roughly past the depot, and because he was being careless and was going to fast, some of the coal in one of his trucks fell out "Bother!" shouted Duncan, "Stupid coal work.", Duke and Sir Handel were near by, they had seen everything, so Duke decided to warn Duncan about what might happen to him if he puffed roughly, "Don't ride rough on the tracks youngster." puffed Duke, "I'm not a youngster!" huffed Duncan "I'm 86 years old." "Well, I am warning you about riding on the rails roughly..." "Pah!" snorted Duncan, "What warning is that.", "Do you want to end up like Smudger." said Duke, "Who the heck is Smudger?" asked Duncan, "Smudger..." said Duke, "Was an engine who worked on my old railway, he rode roughly and often came off the rails, I would try and warn him, but he wouldn't listen, he would always laugh, but one day, the manager told him that he'll make him useful at last." "What happened?" asked Duncan worriedly "They turned him into a generator." said Duke "He was placed behind the shed, he never moved again." "That is terrible!" said Duncan "Yes I know, and if you did that, you'd be likely to turn into a generator.". "If your railway is closed, then what's happened to him?" asked Duncan "Not sure." said Duke, "But Smudger may had been taken to another railway or was scrapped.". After Duke's story, Duncan behaved well after that, the coal was loaded back into his trucks and he huffed away "See." Duke said to Sir Handel "I always make the engines stay quiet." he said "You wouldn't make me quiet." said Sir Handel "I made you quiet when we were working on my old railway, Sir Handel said nothing, but stayed unintentionally quiet. Duncan arrived at Bertram's mine "Here's ya darn coal." he huffed crossly "I say, what's wrong with you?" asked Bertram, "You're not usually this grumpy." "I know." said Duncan "But there's a new park being built and I want to help out, but I can't, because I have all these stupid jobs first." "OK." said Bertram, but Duncan biffed the trucks so hard that they crashed into the engine shed, "Oh no!" cried Bertram, "Sorry!" said Duncan, "Was it my fault?". "Yes, but it doesn't matter Duncan, "Thanks for the coal by the way." said Bertram, but Duncan didn't answer and chuffed away. Duncan came into the station, he was all puffed up and was still grumbling "I've finished first." he wheeshed "In that case." said the Fat Controller "I've got another job for you." "I hope it's not quarry work." huffed Duncan "You're to collect the elephant on the siding to take it to the park." "Yes sir." chuffed Duncan, he was glad he didn't have to do quarry work. "This elephant is very important. You must be very careful." When Duncan saw the elephant, he was surprised, "Why? 'tis only a statue." he said "'This is an easy job..." "You must wait for the Brakevan." said the stationmaster "This statue is very heavy." "Nonsense!" huffed Duncan to his driver "I've pushed heavier loads than this plenty of times." "Let's go Duncan." said his driver "But we must be careful and don't have any more accidents." so they left, but without the brakevan. But Duncan wasn't careful, he was impatient "We'll show them how fast a am!" Duncan whistled "We'll deliver this statue and I'll still finish first.". Duncan started to speed up. Soon Duncan was going as fast as his wheels could carry him, his driver was starting to worry. So he tried to brake. Duncan was out of control, he was scared. He had never gone this fast. People waved and cars tooted as Duncan sped by. Suddenly, a tractor trembled across Duncan's line "Look out!" shouted his driver. "Slow down!" tooted Rusty "A can't!" Duncan cried as he shot past. Elephant Park gloomed ahead, Duncan's driver applied the brakes, but it was too late, the statue flew through the air, and landed in the lake. Luckily, nobody was hurt. In no time, the Fat Controller arrived, he was cross "I told you to be careful, you should had waited for the brakevan, this is your third accident now." he said sternly "I'm sorry sir." mumbled Duncan, he felt very embarrassed. Duncan was repaired in time for the opening of Elephant Park, he was very surprised to see the statue still standing in the lake, "Everyone loves the elephant in the lake." said Lady Hatt "Even if it was a mistake." added the Fat Controller, "Hooray for Duncan's mistake!" cheered the engines. Duncan blushed and went a deep shade of red. Characters * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Luke * Rusty * The Fat Controller * Lady Hatt * Smudger (flashback; does not speak) * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Owen (cameo) Locations * Trestle Bridge * The Elephant Park * Blue Mountain Quarry * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Bertram's Old Mine * Tea Room Station * Rumblin Bridge * Whispering Waterfall * Rocky Ridge Line Home Media Releases * Pull Together! * The Complete First Series Trivia * Stock footage from Edward Gets it Right is used. * This episode marks Smudger and Luke's first appearances. * This episode marks Sir Handel, Duncan, Duke and Lady Hatt's first speaking roles. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes